Jasper Arryn
Biography Jasper Arryn was born in the year 339 AC, after the end of the Second Targaryen Rebellion, to Lord Rickard Arryn and Lady Rowena Bellmore, the first of three sons. From an early outset, Jasper had been instilled with a hatred of the House Targaryen by his father, Rickard, who had sworn revenge on the cowardly Rhaegar for taking his family hostage. Often, Jasper was told tales of the Valor and Courage of the Knights of the Vale, leading to his own desire to live up to this image. He trained very hard in swords with his Uncle, Hoster and from an early age began to cultivate a naturally amiable and charismatic benevolance. Jasper finally got the chance to test his skills in a tourney during the Vale's annual Harvest Festival, and while he did not win he would fare very well and gain the favor of Lady Jeyne Waynwood, who he would fall in love with and begin to court. Jasper would later take part in the Grand Tournament, but would fail to pass the primaries. He would spend much more of his youth fighting the mountain clans alongside the Iron Legion. In the year 357 AC, Rickard would perish in his sleep, leaving Jasper as Lord of the Eyrie. It would not be long before his skills were put to the test - the Mountain clans rose up to fight once more in a brief period of struggle, but the noblemen of the Vale would succeed in defeating them. In these wars, he learned the ins and outs of defense, becoming a master at Fortification. The birth of his first daughter, Sansa, would follow - but end in despair with her stillbirth. He would not attempt to have another child again until the year 364, with his first son, Eon. Years of peace succeeded the Vale, and Jasper ruled as efficiently as was needed despite not facilitating any notable relations with the other Great Houses. "The Vale should be as self sufficient as need be," Jasper had always said to his court. During the scism of the Faith, it is said Jasper had called his own banners, ever a stalwart Defender of the Faith, but had not managed to take a side before the conflict ended. It is said that Jasper had also taken up the language of Valyrian at this time to better communicate with his neighbors from the Claw and his Maester. In the year 390, Jasper would watch as House Targaryen invaded the Riverlands. Remembering his promises to his Father, he shut the Bloody Gate and began to call for his banners. At the same time, he saw an opportunity to begin arming the Riverlands and began to take in and feed refugees at the Gates of the Moon. After consulting with vassals, Jasper struck out hard and fast with the Knights of the Vale, taking back various settlements in Riverlands and liberating multiple castles. Though Aelyx would escape, Jasper was pleased with his victory and would begin helping the Tullys rebuild their land while putting down brigands and bandits that rose up. It is now the year 398. The sword has become heavier in Jasper Arryn's hand, and his body has slowly began to betray him. He is called to the Great Council hosted in Kings Landing and summons his noble vassals, Royce, Corbray, and Waynwood, to ride and parley with the Seven Kingdoms. His duties are not over yet. Recent Events ~ Timeline 339 AC - Jasper is born to Rickard Arryn and Rowena Bellmore 341 AC - Ronnel Arryn, Jaspers first Brother is born. 345 AC - Jonos Arryn, Jaspers second brother is born. 348 AC - Jasper pages for his uncle, Hoster. Later squires for him. 354 AC - Jasper meets and weds Lady Jeyne Waynwood. 357 AC - Jasper is named Lord Defender of the Vale. 359 AC - Sansa Arryn is stillborn 364 AC - Eon Arryn is born. 366 AC - Alys Arryn is born. 373 AC - Jon Arryn is born. 374 AC - Sharra Arryn is born 375 AC - Kennos Arryn is born. 389 AC - Jasper celebrates his 50th nameday with a Grand Tourney. Eon has his first son with Lady Mira Royce, named Robin. 390 AC - Jasper fights in the Third Targaryen Rebellion, creating closer relations with the Riverlands. Alys Arryn weds into a Riverlander house. 398 AC - Jasper is called to the Great Council. Family Tree Robert Arryn- Died after having a seizure, falling off his horse. End of Jon Arryn's line. Harrold Arryn - Lord of the Eyrie 300-332AC. Died During the Second Targaryen Rebellion * Sansa Arryn, Nee Stark - Harrold's wife * Alys Stone Harrold's bastard with Cissy * Queen Alys Baratheon, nee Arryn - Harrold and Sansa's first child and daughter. Wed Selwyn the Brooding Rickard Arryn - Harrold and Sansa's first son, Lord of the Eyrie 332-357. Fought in the Second Targaryen Rebellion. Family was taken hostage towards the end of the war but was freed after he provided the Golden Company safe passage across the Narrow Sea. Swore vengeance. Took in Gowen during the spread of the Spring Sickness and forced martial law in the Vale. * Lady Rowena Bellmore, wife. Lord Jasper Arryn- Rickard and Rowena's son, Lord of the Eyrie * Lady Jeyne Waynwood * Eon Arryn, heir - Mira Royce, wife. * Alys Arryn * Jon Arryn * Sharra Arryn * Kennos Arryn Ronnel Arryn * Osric Arryn * Anya Arryn * Oswin Stone Jonos Arryn * Matthos Arryn * Hugh Arryn Hoster Arryn - Sansa and Harrold's second son. Spent his life abroad as Ser before retiring at the Gates of the Moon. * Lady Leyla Wadley * Robert Arryn - Lady Elissa Corbray * Roland Arryn * Alester Rivers NPCs *Eon Arryn, heir Gift: Leadership *Mira Royce Gift: Beauty *Robin Arryn Gift: n/a *Jon Arryn, scion Gift: Strong *Sharra Arryn, scion Gift: Voice *Ronnel Arryn, Brother, Steward Gift: Administrator *Jonos Arryn, brother, Knight of the Bloody Gate Gift: Martially Adept. *Robert Redfort, Master at Arms Gift: Strong *Torrhen Waynwood, Captain of the Winged Knights and Household Guard Gift: Agile Category:House Arryn Category:Valeman Category:Lord Paramount